Reign of Rebellion
by TheNorthWall
Summary: As the development of Pokéballs begins three-hundred years ago, a war between man rages as each region attempts to produce a working capture device that would eventually serve as mankind's most effective weapon of war. But the battle is not just between mankind. Several Pokémon must unite to stop the human's war before it is too late, and more lives are lost.


It has been almost three-hundred years.

Our world was much different than it is now. The sky was stained with ash and the smell of fire, the atmosphere itself was a gaseous personification of conflict and hate.

It was the first invention of what your time would call 'Poké Balls'. Back then, you see, there were no trainers. There were also no gyms, no leagues, and 'domesticated' (either by friendship or some other acts that creatures and people of your time would consider 'unethical') Pokémon never evolved in captivity. We only evolved when necessary.

But onto the politics of the time. I'm personally no human history expert, but that's what started the series of wars. One region wanted power, so they began to develop the first of the Pokémon capture devices. Needless to say, the 'magical creatures' tested on unfortunately did not survive. That was not the end of their research, though. Somehow the scientists kept coming up with other harebrained ideas and innovations, yet as expected they were not successful. Eventually, of course, another region heard about the research endeavors and began to try to create their own capture devices. Since they did not have the means of produce and testing, that's when the small series of clashes began. That's all that they started as- small border conflicts and the like. But of course that was not the end. As expected, each other region soon got in on the action. The idea of magical creature capture devices quickly became the new plans for a revolutionary weapon of war. These weapons would change the way armies fought.

At the time, they hadn't. Whilst scientists were safe in their laboratories researching capture device ideas, the soldiers and their Pokemon fought head-to-head against the other regions. There were casualties on each side, prisoners were captured, and innocent lives were lost (of both man and creature) without reason.

Invasions began and no man in political power was making sense to anyone but himself. There were corrupt leaders, riots in cities and towns, regions were divided... The only word that would suffice to describe all of this would be absolute chaos. In every sense of the word, the world we lived in was a thrashing maelstrom of death. Nothing more, nothing less.

Even among us Pokémon, there were religious and racial conflicts. We fought among ourselves as well as man. But we were built to fight. We knew each and every way our bodies were meant to twist and beat eachother, how we were meant to breathe fire, bend time and space just by focusing our minds...

We eventually knew what we needed to do. It had taken us long enough.

* * *

Me and my humans lived in a small agricultural town. To this day, I don't know what the town was actually called or what region it was in. All I know was that I was happy, word of the war had barely even managed to pass through the area. Until that one day.

At least I knew what I was. The humans called me a Zweilous, and a Deino when I was but a hatchling. I grew up with the two adult human's daughter, we had both entered the world around the same time. We were inside their small house one day, when the normally busy sound of the small town was abruptly sliced silent. It was the kind of silence that made your breathing completely stop, so you can give a futile attempt at hearing even a small noise.

There were heavy footsteps outside, a scream from a nearby house as a loud crash was heard. More screaming, footsteps booming loudly across the dirt road now. My person's parents hurried downstairs to us, their chests heaving with worry and sweat dripping from their foreheads. They were extremely frightened, I could feel their fight-or-flight senses arguing with each other in internal conflict. Should we run, or stay and hide?

The father grabbed my person first, lifting her up and holding her close to his chest. The mother navigated my bulky two-headed form behind her in a protective stance. I did not argue.

As I hurriedly moved behind her to comply with her command, the footsteps reached the door. The town outside was a blurry noise of screaming, running, and several explosions could be heard. A roar. A deep rumbling snarl. There were more magical creatures here.

Splinters flew out from the wooden door as a heavy force slammed against it multiple times, the multiple humans outside yelling for us to open the door or something like that. I don't remember much, everything was but a blur.

As the door gave way, it flew off the hinges and slammed onto the floor. People in uniforms poured into the house, immediately going for my people. There were a few Pokémon behind them. None too big, I remember.

They began dragging my people out to the door, hitting them when they resisted. I gave an angry (but small) roar, attracting several of the uniformed people's attention. About three came towards me.

That was when my person began screaming- one noise I would never forget- "Lithium! Lithium, help!"

I boiled with rage, feeling my skin heat up with nothing but pure anger. Who did they think they were, coming to our town and hurting my people, using Pokémon to hurt them, too?! I did not know at the time that we were just as guilty of betrayal and bitterness as mankind was.

My person got slapped across the face as she dug her heels into the floor to keep herself inside the house. That was the last straw.

I don't remember much, but everything became white. I felt my skin stretching, each of my two heads lowering as a new one emerged from the middle, their intelligence dissolving into one, unified mind. Surprisingly, it did not hurt. This was a familiar sensation, reminiscent of when I evolved from a Deino to a Zweilous for the first time. Four new wings burst from my back as I grew larger in size. As well as my physical being, though, I also felt a rapid mental change. I wanted to see these human's blood paint the walls. They hurt my people.

(I would soon discover that this new form was called Hydreigon.)

The white cleared, and I suddenly had no control of my new body. My senses were strengthened, I could see clearly through crossed pupils in my now-red eyes. I snapped each of the mouths closed on my hands. Flicked my tail, flapped my new wings. All in the matter of a second, though, because I had a job to do. I don't entirely remembered what happened, of course, but I know that I lost my people in the midst of the chaos I was now creating.

(I would also soon discover that Hydreigon is known as the 'Brutal Pokémon".)

I felt my new sharp teeth pierce flesh, creature or man, I did not know. My new hands snapped at the body as well, and it quickly became limp. I went onto the next, biting and slicing. I felt a burning pain in my side as a small explosion was heard. I swung my now-muscular tail, hitting whatever wounded me and slammed it into the wall. The uniformed mass did not move after that.

The rest of the men and creatures who had entered our house had fled, so now it was my turn to spread my havoc to the soldiers outside as well. I normally would not have been able to fit through the open doorway with my now-large form, but I burst through anyway. The stench of the air hit me first. Fire, smoke, and iron. This was the first time I saw a sky that was no longer blue-but filled with black masses of smoke and red as the fire from nearby burning houses licked the sky.

I flew above town, a beam of some sort involuntarily ripping from deep inside my throat and onto the soldiers and Pokémon below. They would all pay for this.

I was still searching for my people.

Little did I notice that several large trucks were escaping my wrath while I was preoccupied with wreaking my judgement. My people were gone.

I soon finished my job and realized this. I did not know where to go now. I started flying off in a direction, until I saw another plume of smoke in the distance.

Yes. I knew what I had to do. They would all pay.


End file.
